Fragarach of Alaya
by bubbajack
Summary: A wish is a powerful thing, and when Natsu Dragneel made a silent plea to protect his Nakama from Acnologia's wrath on Tenrou Island he never thought his prayer would be heard let alone granted. Now he is bound to serve, but Dragons are not a creatures that can be tamed...and neither are their children. This is the story of one who would defy fate. NatsuxHarem fic/multi Xover. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Fragarach of Alaya **

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that show up in this fic, as they all belong to different people none of which are me.**

* * *

**Ch.1: Birth by Death…**

Natsu couldn't believe it. After everything he had been through with his Nakama they were quite ironically enough seeing as the guild had not one but FOUR Dragonslayers, about to be killed by a dragon. A dragon which not even all of Fairy Tails combined might could as much as scratch, Acnologia aka 'The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse'. The gigantic black and blue scale plated beast hovered above them as it charged its Dragon's Roar preparing to wipe them all out in a single blast...

_'And what do in response? We form a circle and wait for the thing to hit us! No! I won't let that bastard win not like this…SOMEONE ANYONE PLEASE! PLEASE JUST SAVE MY NAKAMA AND I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU ASK!'_ Natsu thought desperately as the black dragon's attack came ever closer to completion and thus wiping them out in the process.

Natsu never thought that his desperate plea would be answered but it was as a wise feminine sounding voice whispered back to him **_"Would you really give anything for this miracle young Magnus?"_**

Natsu looked around for the owner of the voice but found no one which made him think he was hearing things, until the voice spoke again that is.

**_"I can assure you that you are not mad and that I am indeed real Magnus. But that is not important at the moment. What is important is the sincerity of what you just said. Would you truly be willing to pay any cost to save those around you? Think so I may hear your answer." _**

_'Yes I'll do whatever you want just save my Nakama please whoever you are!'_ Natsu mentally begged.

**_"Very well then, I shall save your friends and in return you shall serve me as my new Counter Guardian, agreed?"_** The mysterious female voice asked.

_'I don't know what a Counter Guardian is, but if this deal saves my Nakama then I don't really care! I accept!' _Natsu mentally shouted.

**_"Then we have an accord Magnus. I shall fill my end of the bargain now." _**The voice said….

Suddenly covered in a flash of brilliant white light, the mages of Fairy Tail could do nothing but cover their eyes against the brightness, when the light cleared, the Mages of Fairy Tail found themselves back at their guild hall for a moment they all cheered in victory until a certain blonde Celestial Mage realized someone was missing…

* * *

**With Natsu**

Natsu meanwhile found himself in a completely different place. He was in the middle of a completely flat plane the clouds in the sky were overcast and half hiding many colossal turning gears as lightning periodically flashed overhead, yet the sun still managed to shine giving the place a wild yet welcoming appearance. The ground was made of molten rock and smelled of ash and fire and was covered in soot, and veins of magma crisscrossed the ground covering the area and in some places creating small lakes of lava. Littered around here and there stuck point first into the ground as if they were grave markers was numerous swords. Looking behind himself he found he was at the base of an erupting volcano as he could see lava pouring out the side of the mountain while ash littered the air. After looking around for a moment he called out "Yo, anyone here?"

**"I'm right behind you, no need to shout."** A voice said, causing Natsu to fall down in surprise.

Quickly getting up, he came face to face with the owner of said voice. It was little girl sitting on a rather large throne made out of grey stone. She had pale skin, light grey seemingly silver hair, a heart-shaped face, with two mismatched colored eyes. Her left eye was brown and her right was a vibrant azure blue. She wore a layered scarlet colored sundress with blue fringes, the top of which stuck out sharply because of her rather impressive bust for someone who looked about fourteen or fifteen and she wore simple leather boots on her feet. For some reason Natsu couldn't begin to fathom she reminded him of his Nakama.

* * *

She gazed at Natsu intensely yet there was some kind of curiosity in held in her glance as well. After staring at each other for at least a minute the girl nodded to herself as if seemingly making up her mind about something and said **"Yes, yes I think you'll do just fine Natsu Dragneel."**

"Umm how do you know my name? Also who are you and where is this?" The Dragon Slayer too confused to pick a fight at the moment.

The little girl let out childish giggle, which again had Natsu feeling like he knew her from somewhere before she said **"Well to answer your last question first, we are in a place that transcends time and space where everything and nothing are possible, this place is known as, your mind."**

"Huh? So I'm dreaming all of this?" Natsu asked confused.

**"No this place is in essence your mind personified. You could call it a mindscape or a true inner reflection of whom and what you are." Seeing the boys head cocked to the side in confusion she tried again "all you see before you it is what represents you. Fire that which is chaotic and unpredictable, and now lightning which fast and decisive is why this place looks the way it does. Do you understand now?"**

The light of comprehension dawned in Natsu's eyes and he said "Oh so basically this place is defined by my magic right?"

**"Something like that, it has to do with how you act also. But we shall speak on this more later for right now I believe a proper introduction is in order. I am Arayashiki though I just prefer Alaya. I am, for lack of a better term, the unconscious and universal will of humans to avoid destruction forming the base of all human existence. The reason I know your name is that you Natsu Dragneel, made a contract with me to save your Nakama. As to why I have this form in particular is because subconsciously this form is what your ideal woman looks like."**

"Ok hang on just a sec. I can accept that this is my mind; I can even except that you are some kind of universal unconscious consciousness. But you mean to tell me that my ideal woman is a silver haired midget? I don't think so!" The Dragon slayer replied.

* * *

**"Oh? So you don't find little Wendy adorable and Lisanna isn't the slightest bit sexy? What about Mirajane or Ezra or Lucy? You don't find any of them even slightly attractive?"** Alaya teased.

"Huh what does that have to do with anything?" Natsu asked getting annoyed over these questions.

Alaya sighed on her throne before responding **"Natsu I took the form of what you subconsciously consider your ideal woman. This form is the combined traits of what you find appealing in the women around you and look for in a woman as a result. That means that on some level, you wish there was a girl out there that looks just like I do now. In truth I don't have a form even though I am a consciousness, so I am just borrowing this shape, but anyway, onto business-"**

The little girl cleared her throat before continuing** "The reason you are here is to learn what it means to be a Counter Guardian and all that duty entails. The person I have chosen for this task is…EMIYA!"** she yelled out someone's name at the end.

* * *

"You called?" asked a dark skinned white haired man with grey eyes in black armor including black pants and black steel toed combat boots complete with a red jacket who seemed to appear out of nowhere next to the grey throne.

**"Yes I did Emiya. Meet Natsu Dragneel your apprentice. Now I expect you to get him up to speed and trained as a proper Counter Guardian. In other words I want this boy completely overhauled. He needs a crash course in Thaumaturgy, from Magic Circuits, to what the difference between Od, Prana, and Mana are, to his Origin and Elemental Affinities and I wanted it done yesterday understand?"** she said cheerfully yet Natsu detected a hint of steel in her voice directed at the older man as he looked at Natsu with an annoyed expression on his face.

Said man simply nodded in the end and said rather sarcastically "Of course your majesty right away." Before he began walking away grabbing Natsu by his scarf and dragging him as he went past…

* * *

**With the others at Fairy Tail**

Back at Fairy Tail everyone else was now acting rather worried now that they realized that a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer was not in their midst. All were wondering what could've possibly happened to him and for that matter how they ended up back at the Guild in the first place. Suddenly Lucy's face brightened and, pulling a key from her belt she intoned "Open gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!"

One flash of light later and a Celestial Spirit with a steel and golden inlayed floral pattern cross for a head and a white cross shaped mustache seemingly coming out of his nostrils with an elderly face wearing a green medieval outfit appeared floating cross-legged in midair. This was Crux of the Southern Cross.

"Hello Lucy what can I do for you?" Crux asked in a grandfatherly tone.

"Hi Grandpa Crux I need you to locate Natsu Dragneel for me. Can you do that?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"I can try." Crux responded as he closed his eyes and began his search.

"Great idea Lu-chan now we can find Natsu in no time!" Levy McGarden said happily.

"Yes that was some quick thinking there Lucy-chan" Guildmaster Makarov said approvingly.

"Arigato Master Makarov, Levy-chan, I just hope Crux can tell us something." Lucy finished worriedly.

"Knowing Flamebrain, he decided to stay behind and fight Acnologia all by himself, the idiot." Grey said in a condescending yet worried tone.

"Natsu is not that foolish Grey you know him better than that." Erza admonish him.

"You-your right Erza sorry." Grey said apologizing quickly lest he face the red heads wrath.

"Anyway how long will it take for your spirit to come up with some answers Lucy?" Erza asked the Spirit Mage.

"Well when I was trying to find out about Leo it took several hours so it may take as long or longer it depends." She responded.

"Alright then, while we wait for news I suggest that we heal up from our long and arduous battles." Makarov said in his no arguing voice.

* * *

Everyone nodded and Wendy began doing what she could even though she herself wasn't in the best of shape. Mirajane gave Porlyusica a call and though she ranted and raved the whole time about how she hated being around humans, she managed to finish patching everyone up including Wendy before leaving, saying that "If you do something as stupid as deciding to take on Acnologia again don't expect me to help you a second time."

It was an hour after Porlyusica left that Crux finally woke up with a start from where he had been floating in midair.

"Lucy-chan I have news!" he exclaimed loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"What did you find out Grandpa Crux? Do you know where Natsu is?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, the only information I have for you is that Natsu is no longer among the living which is the cost he paid for the miracle he was granted." The old spirit replied.

"Wait Crux what does that mean? What miracle are you talking about?" Lucy asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Grey said angrily as he slammed his fist into the wall putting a hole into it in the process before he continued "Fire Breath gave up his life so he could save all of us, that selfish self-righteous bastard!" he said as he subconsciously took off his shirt.

This revelation shocked everyone into silence until Lucy spoke again in a shaking voice.

"Crux, do you have anymore information?" Lucy asked her spirit.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not Lucy-chan." Crux said sound remorseful that he couldn't do more to help his summoner.

"It's fine its fine you did all you could thank you Crux. You can go back now." Lucy said giving the spirit a smile before it disappeared in a flash of light. As soon as he was gone she broke down in tears.

* * *

"So Natsu is never coming back?" Wendy asked sounding hopeless at the thought of never seeing the Fire Dragon Slayer again.

"This isn't fair Natsu! It isn't fair that you save me from the Tower of Heaven and make me promise to never do something like that again only for you to go and do the exact same thing! You damned hypocrite!" Erza sceamed in anguish as tears streamed out of both of her eyes and her body shook in both sadness and rage.

"But Natsu can't be gone he just can't be!?" Wendy said becoming frantic and shaking her head rapidly in denial making her long blue hair wave around wildly as the wind around he began to pick up.

"Wendy is going to be ok I promise." Lucy said gently while placing her hands on the younger girls' shoulders supportively.

Wendy looked down her bangs covering her eyes when she looked up; her eyes were full of an emotion never before seen on her face, Rage.

"How the hell can you even think that let alone say that Lucy?! She practically spat at the Celestial Spirit Mage "How in the hell is anything ever going to be ok again now that Natsu is dead?! He was the one who according to you defeated Gajeel, Natsu was the one who defeated Jellal, and who destroyed Nirvana and defeated Zero; and now he's dead and you say that everything is going to be ok?"

She then untangled herself from Lucy and walked to the doors she looked back right before she left and said in an almost dead tone with tears running down her face "Nothing is ever going to be ok again…" Before running out of the guild with Carla following close behind…

* * *

**Back with Natsu**

After about a half hour Emiya finally stopped moving and stood on a large piece of molten rock which was about three hundred feet by three hundred feet and had lava flowing around either side of it cascading downwards forming a waterfall a few feet behind it. He finally dropped Natsu who had been complaining the entire way. Picking himself up he said "Oi what's your problem you red coated bastard?"

"My problem boy is the fact that I just got saddled with teaching an idiot like you the complexities of magecraft. Alaya must truly hate me." The man said to himself.

"Listen here you white haired prick, I don't know what your problem with Alaya is but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on me." Natsu said heatedly.

The look on Emiya's face became distant for a moment until he spoke again "True, so tell me boy how many did you save?" he asked curiously.

"Huh what do you mean?" the pink haired mage asked.

Emiya sighed in annoyance and the talked as if speaking to a small child "I mean when you accepted Alaya's deal how many people did you end up saving?"

"Oh, twenty people all of them my Nakama." Natsu said proudly.

* * *

"Your family huh, I see…Well let's get to work then. The first thing you need to know is that Thaumaturgy better known as Magecraft is the artificial recreation of a miracle. Magecraft is the ability to reproduce what can't be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds. The limits of Magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and sorceries from before became technically possible through science. However, modern Magecraft remains far inferior from that of the past, so much that someone who comes from the Age of Gods when Magecraft was much more powerful, would seem like a sorcerer to the eyes of a modern magus, even though what they can do is not really magic. Do you follow me so far?" Emiya asked.

"I think so it's just that where I come from even though only ten percent of the total population can use magic, it's still a pretty common sight and people rely on it for everything from communication, to metal working, to watching tv." Natsu said

Really, well then your world sounds like a wet dream for the Clock Tower. Next thing you need to know about is the two different kinds of Prana; this is the energy Magi to do magecraft. Mana is the life force of the planet and exists in the atmosphere. It is produced by the world itself. While Mana is usually found in great quantities, it takes a long time to replenish once it is used up. It is the primary source of energy for Nature Spirits, and Od which exists inside all living beings and once depleted the Magic Circuits inside said things soul will replenish the energy. The difference between these two energies is their quantity.

* * *

Mana can be found anywhere and in great quantities but takes longer to regenerate once used up, thus it is called the Greater Source. Od on the other hand, is only found in living things and in smaller quantities but it regenerates faster than Mana, thus it is called the Lesser Source. Do you understand?"

"Um I think so it kinda reminds me about what Gramps told me about Ethernano once." Natsu said trying to understand the concept.

"Ethernano?" his teacher asked intrigued.

"Yeah I was told that Ethernano is kinda like magical particles in the air and that all mages have what could be considered a "jar" that holds a certain amount of Ethernano in it inside them. When a Mage depletes their energy they absorb energy from the air around them to refill the jar, it takes a bit though."

"I see, well yes Prana and Ethernano do seem to have similar properties so maybe this won't be as hard to explain as I thought. Next up is Magic Circuits which act much like that jar you told me about in your Ethernano explanation as they convert Od into usable energy known as prana and each circuit depending on its quality and the quantity will determine the amount of prana you can hold at any given time. I have twenty-seven magic circuits however because they are of poor quality they can each only hold ten units of prana each without being destroyed."

"Ah that sucks." Natsu said when he realized his teacher was not as strong as he could be.

"I manage, also there is a way around having low quality circuits like I do and that is to constantly use the magic that best suits you to increase the quality of the circuits over time." Emiya said to his student.

"Oh ok I get it, basically the more you train in a specific magic the less prana it will cost you over time as you get better at using it right?" Natsu asked.

"Exactly, now comes the hard part, we need to activate your Magic Circuits and find out your Affinity and Origin. In order to activate your Magic Circuits and find out your Origin well…" Suddenly Emiya rushed forward and stabbed Natsu in the center of his chest with a dagger he didn't have a moment ago.

"…You have to die." Were the last words Natsu heard before he slipped into unconsciousness because of blood loss.

* * *

**"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey sunshine." **Was the next thing Natsu heard as he opened his eyes to find himself in a world of white except for what appeared to be an ornate black gate behind him.

Sitting up, he found himself in the presence of what could best be described as a white outline of a person. It had no face, and seemed to lack any discernible features as it sat there on the ground "staring" at Natsu.

Having enough of the one-sided staring contest Natsu asked "Who or what are you?"

At the creature showed that it did at the very least possess a mouth as it smiled showing a gigantic grin that threatened to split its face in half and said **"I?, I am God, the world, universe, one and all, and also you"** the thing finished eloquently in its creepy high pitched voice.

"Huh?" was Natsu's response.

The humanoid entity sighed and then said **"I'm what you would call God you dumbass or what your teacher would call Akasha, the Root, or the Akashic Records. I have knowledge of all universes, parallel worlds, and the people, places things, and phenomena therein. I am where all souls come from and where all souls return to when they die, which is why you're here talking to me right now. But just call me Truth it'll be easier for you that way." **The entity now identified as Truth said.

"Oh ok... wait WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M DYING! Look, I didn't give damn if I had to work for some kind of weird entity for the rest of my life but now I get stabbed in the chest and end up here with no real explanation and you tell me I'm dying? Well fuck that white haired red coated bastard, fuck this deal, and fuck you too cause I can't die yet!" Natsu raged at the Root now identified as Truth.

**"Are you quite finished?"** Truth asked receiving a nod in return; it continued **"Good now this would usually be the part where I give you some spiel about how you can't fight fate and that everything dies yada, yada, yada excreta excreta. However you are for lack of a better term interesting. Not once, since in the beginning of all of creation, has a human or any other lifeform met me and instantly ceased to exist as a consequence. Yet here you are standing before me as if it's no big deal and what's more? You tell me to go screw myself and would fight against the natural order against fate itself! You Natsu Dragneel are one in Ten-trillion-six-hundred-sixty-seven-billion-nine-hundred-thirty-two-million-three-hundred-thousand-nine-hundred-twenty-seven. You are truly unique." **The Truth stated.

"Uh thank you?" he said confused.

**"You're welcome now I think you deserve to see the Truth."** The entity said

The Truth to what?" the Dragonslayer asked.

**"Everything."** With that one word answer Truth snapped his fingers and the black gate behind Natsu suddenly opened as arms mad out of darkness reached out and dragged him inside. Once inside the gate, his mind was assaulted with numerous images of everything from magical weapons alchemical processes, to countless amounts of knowledge of Thaumaturgy. Soon enough it all moved so quickly that it blurred together and all Natsu could do was scream; and wait for this torture to end. As if his wish had been granted he was suddenly spat back out by the gate.

"What…the fuck…was that?" Natsu panted and he glared at Truth.

**"That me amigo, was the Truth in all its splendid glory. Now as to your toll-" **

"Toll, what toll? You never said anything about a toll for seeing the Truth!" Natsu exclaimed.

**"You think I'd just hand out infinite magical knowledge for free? Remember Natsu, the first rule of Magecraft, Equivalent Exchange. Everything comes at a price, and Natsu this-"he said suddenly holding up a container that was filled with glowing light "-is yours. Now our business here is concluded. When you wake up you will have awakened your magic circuits as well as know your Origin among other things. Well till we meet again Fragarach of Alaya." **Truth then snapped his fingers once again and just grinned as Natsu Dragneel was dragged back into the darkness…

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**AN: This Ladies and Gentlemen is the first chapter of a fic I'm remaking. The original for lack of a better term, sucked. This will hopefully be much better received than the original which as of this AN has been out since November of 2012 and has only gotten three reviews within that time. So I hope to do better this time around with the reboot. Also I would like you all to tell me if I got any Nasuverse terms wrong so I am go back and fix them please as I am no expert and am liable to miss or get something wrong. Also I would like to point out that Natsu will be strong in this fic and smarter than in canon (Cause let's face it he could use an intellgence boost) but he WILL NOT BE God-like! God-like characters are boring to me so expect Natsu to get his ass kicked from time to time.**

** As for why Truth from FMA is representing the Root and Alaya is taking human form well it's just easier for me to think up conversation between characters if I can visualize who they are talking to. Besides I think we all read fan fics to see stuff outside what would normally be possible anyway right? So let's just call this artistic license eh? Anyway till the next chap, this is Bubbajack signing off! Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragarach of Alaya**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that show up in this fic, as they all belong to different people none of which are me.**

* * *

**Ch.2: Training and the First Assignment…**

Natsu awoke with a gasp and began to gulp down air like a drowning man. His body felt like it was on fire as if his every nerve had been set ablaze and his head in particular felt like it had been hit by a hammer. It hurt to even breathe right now even though he kept sucking down oxygen regardless. Once he finally felt like he had enough air in his lungs, Natsu sat up and looked around and saw Emiya staring at him mouth agape in a way akin to both shock as well as awe. Seeing the man who attempted to kill him, Natsu jumped to his feet and yelled "You bastard! You couldn't think of a better way to show me my Origin then to kill me? I oughta kick your ass!" When Emiya didn't respond and just kept staring at him, he yelled again "And what are you looking at me like that for you jackass?!"

His antics appeared forced to Emiya yet he ignored them for them moment and said "You have no idea what happened to you while you were unconscious for the past two weeks. Your body it-as soon as I took the blade out it began to heal itself. After that it was wreathed in a pillar of golden flames and black lightning so intense I couldn't even get close to you, and if that weren't enough five minutes before you woke up, the flames died down and all those appeared he said pointing into the distance.

Following the direction of Emiya's pointing finger, Natsu gazed out unto the horizon to find it littered with piles of gold and jewels as well as bladed weapons of all shapes and sizes. From daggers, to axes, to spears, and many different types of swords were present all stuck blade first into the ground like so many grave markers. Natsu could even see a few shields amongst the entire arsenal. Moving forward to get a better look at one of the nearby blades, he tripped over something on the ground.

That something happened to be a wrapped package of some kind. Picking it up showed it to be somewhat light. It was wrapped in brown paper and twine with a folded note attached. Taking out the note he read.

_Dear Dumbass,_

_Inside this package are my last to gifts to you. The first is a pair of indestructible glasses. They should help alleviate the headache your feeling right about now. The second item is a very nice coat. As I'm sure you know it is basically a standard requirement these days for heroes to not only kick ass but look good doing it. Well not much left for me to say but good luck and try not to die!_

_-Truth_

_P.S. I set it up so that all that info I dumped into your head will only show up when a situation arises requiring knowledge on a certain subject so as not to overload your brain._

* * *

Opening the package, Natsu found a pair of glasses with black lenses and silver frames and a sleevless coat whose color was primarily black, yet it had wispy silver strands of weaved into it giving it smoke-trail like designs all throughout its make. Donning the glasses first he was surprised to find they didn't tint his vision but it remained crystal clear. Next he tried on the coat it was form fitting much like Emiya's own and flared out near the end also. Natsu thought it was cool. Turning to his teacher he asked "Well how do I look?"

Emiya appraised the young man before him for a moment in his black coat new, glasses, lack of a shirt, sandals and off white drawstring pants then said "Like you are due for a new wardrobe honestly." This caused Natsu to fall over, as he wasn't expecting that answer.

"**I agree with Emiya you lack the proper "look" of a Counter Guardian Natsu."** This announcement caused both men to turn to see Alaya standing just behind Natsu taking in his new look.

"Oi what's wrong with my clothes?" Natsu whined.

"They don't match for one thing." Emiya said.

"**And if you're going to be my Counter Guardian you need to look presentable."** Alaya said firmly.

"Fine but I still prefer my old clothes." Natsu said in protest.

"**Dully noted now hush and try this on for size."** Alaya then snapped her fingers and Natsu found himself covered in new clothes moments later. He now wore his black coat and glasses over a sleeveless v-cut red martial arts top that that wa covered in a dragon scale motif and extended slightly past his waist and showed off his physique, his signature scarf was now wrapped around his waist like a sash just above a pair of plain black shorts, on his feet were open toed sandals, as well as as well armor on his forearms and legs.

"**There that's much better don't you think Emiya?"** Alaya asked the elder Counter Guardian.

"Yes I've always wanted an overly obnoxious mini me" Emiya said sarcastically.

"What was that you useless teacher?!" Natsu said stepping forward with his fist raised.

"I said my idiot apprentice that I now have an idiotic miniature version of me, namely you."

"Why you-"Natsu began only to be cut off.

"**ENOUGH!" **Alaya yelled causing the ground to tremble slightly.

"But Alaya-chan Emiya started it." Natsu complained. Again Emiya noticed that his actions seemed forced, and the Elder Counter Guardian began to wonder what was going on with his apprentice_. 'I hope I didn't push him to far too fast.'_

"**I don't care who started it if you both don't stop I'm going to finish it got it?!" **she said eyeballing both the men who were nodding rapidly.

"**Good, now Natsu would you please be so kind as to explain where you obtained the Shroud of Turin as well as those Mystic Eye Killer Glasses?" **Alaya inquired.

"Well after a _certain someone_ stabbed me in the chest, I woke up in this white room with an ornate black gate behind me and in front of me was this outline of a person he said he was God, the Universe, and a bunch of other things, but he said that Emiya would recognize him by the name Akasha."

Emiya's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock for a moment until he finally managed to say "You mean to tell me that you spoke, to the Root?"

"Yeah I guess. What's the big deal?" Natsu said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What's the big deal? WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!" He exploded only to be stopped when Alaya put her hand on his shoulder.

Alaya looked at Natsu and stated calmly **"The big deal is Natsu that no one is able to touch the Root without having their current existence erased and being newly reincarnated as someone else with no memory of the Root in the first place. Yet here you are claiming that you not only touched the Root but it talked to you also, quite a remarkable tale if you can prove it."**

"You want proof? Alright here take a look at the letter he left me." Natsu said handing over the piece of paper.

The other two scanned it quickly and then Emiya said in a disbelieving tone "The Truth? The Root calls itself the Truth?"

"Yep and he's also called a bunch of other things too. Anyway he gave me these what did you call them Alaya? Mystic Eye Killer Glasses and the Shroud of Turin?" Natsu inquired.

**"Yes that is correct Natsu. From what I can determine from what you've told me, when Emiya went about awakening your Origin he must have also inadvertently unlocked a set of Mystic Eyes that require those glasses in order to keep them under control. Natsu, Take off your glasses."** It was an order not a request.

Natsu hastily complied taking his glasses off showing the other two a pair of luminescent silver eyes causing the others to gasp. There in the place of Natsu's regular dark eyes were a set of golden colored eyes with black slitted pupils.

**"I see you may put your glasses back on Natsu."** After he did so she continued **" It seems as though your encounter with the Root has unlocked a rare set of Golden Colored Mystice Eyes called the Eyes of the Eagle. What they do is allow is two fold, they allow you to precieve your opponents auras knowing what they are going to do next, as well as tell friends from foes and it also increases your reaction time with a bit of focus. But be careful with these eyes Natsu as overusing them can kill you via causing the bloodvessles in your head to burst; much like the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. ****Now As to the Shroud it seems as though it has many abilities that Truth wishes for you to discover on your own which is fine by me. What concerns me however is what the letter says about information what does he mean by that?"** She asked.

Suddenly Natsu's normal grin froze on his face. Then his normal cheerful demeanor dropped and his face became a blank slate, his eyes half lidded and his face expressionless as he said in a voice completely devoid of emotion "He showed me the Truth."

"The truth of what, Natsu? What did he show you?" Emiya asked curiously.

"Everything, he showed me the truth of everything Emiya. From the function of Counter Guardians to spells on High Thaugmurgy, to my own Origin, I know much...much too much." The normally exuberant Dragonslayer continued in his emotionless tone.

Before anyone could say anything he continued "But you know what truth I can't bring myself to accept? The reasons for war…they are just so pointless. People will slaughter each other over land, money, feelings of superiority, and worst of all religion. Millions of people have died in war for what? So the point of a few can be proven? It makes me sick. He said allowing disgust to seep into his tone for a moment before he continued neutrally "That is why I've decided to end wars before they begin if at all possible and if I can't do that, I will minimize the amount of casualties as much as I can while ending a conflict."

"**Whoa now hold on a second here! You can't just go around killing people at random, that's not what Counter Guardians are supposed to do!"** Alaya said with her hands on her hips becoming slightly annoyed that one of **her** Counter Guardians was talking about basically going rouge and right in front of her no less.

"I know damn well what a Counter Guardian is supposed to do Alaya. We are supposed to protect humanity from destruction even if the cause of said destruction is humanity itself. That is exactly what I intend to do, I intend to protect humanity by preventing conflict and thus preventing the destruction of humanity." He said heatedly then he added off handedly "You look really cute when you're angry you know that?"

"**W-what are you saying all of the sudden baka!" **Alaya said suddenly blushing.

Natsu did notice but…well he was Natsu. So naturally he asked "Umm Alaya-chan, are you getting sick because your face is all-"

Suddenly Natsu paused and numerous images and scenes flashed through his mind's eye as stared at Alaya. Just like that he understood why her face was red. The only problem was he vocalized this new discovery.

"You're blushing, aren't you Alaya-chan?" he asked causing said girl to go cherry red in color.

This caused Emiya to smack himself him the head while mumbling "Idiot"

It also caused Natsu to look at his teacher rather oddly for a moment. This distraction was enough for Alaya to pull herself under control.

Clearing her throat she said** "Anyway moving on, you said something about your Origin Natsu? What is it?"** She asked.

"Oh right, I did say that didn't I? Well my Origin is Essence while my Affinitie is...Master of the Marterial Realm? What the heck does that mean?"

"What, Did you say Master of the Martial Realm as your Affinity?" Emiya asked surprised as he stared at Natsu.

"Yeah I am what of it?" Natsu asked confused as to what the big deal was once again.

At this a smirk appeared on Emiya's face as he said "I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and guess that the combination of your Origon and Element means you can master many different fighting styles and use several weapons effectively. This means that I can teach you how to somewhat use your Reality Marble as well as my fighting style Three Wing Crane."

For the third time now, flashes of foreign information invaded Natsu's brain. This time it involved a rather dangerous dual sword style that intentionally left openings in vital areas for enemies to exploit only to be countered attacked when they tried.

All in all Natsu found the sword style to be interesting and couldn't wait to try it out. However he had something he needed to do first.

That sounds great Emiya, but I need to go take care of something… _alone_… I'll be back in a bit though and we can get started ok?" Natsu said.

But as he turned and started to walk off Alaya called out to **him "Natsu before you go off, just how many Magic Circuits do you have and for that matter how much Prana can you hold?"** she asked curiously.

Natsu stopped turned on his heel and said "Oh I forgot to check didn't I? Hang on a sec…" he said as he delved into his subconscious after he saw all relevant information on Magic Circuits, and imagined his trigger which was his body being lit aflame, and he felt his magic circuits…no make that magic circuit activate.

It was strange however he had assumed he would have more than one magic circuit but the one circuit he possessed was providing him with an insane amount of prana! It was more than even an A+++ ranked circuit should be able to hold and still climbing and at a much faster rate than any magic circuit should be able to convert od to prana. He didn't understand what was happening but he decided until he did he could tell them half-truths for now.

"I have only one magic circuit; however it seems to be of A+ quality as it holds one hundred units of prana." Natsu said as he opened his eyes to be greeted by the confused faces of both Alaya and Emiya.

After a moment of awkward silence in which they just stared at him, he asked "So if that's all can I go now?"

"**Yeah sure Natsu you go on."** Alaya said seeing him off with a smile. After the former Dragonslayer had moved out of sight however she turned to Emiya and asked **"So how badly do you think he was lying to us?"**

"Hard to say really, but I think the better questions are where is he going and why?" Emiya responded to his mistress's question with ones of his own.

"**Too true…still it is not our place to pry into Natsu's personal business so long as it doesn't affect his duty as a Counter Guardian. When he gets back you will begin his training understood?"** Alaya told her servant.

Said servant, being who he was of course sarcastically responded "Of course because that is exactly what I wanted to do when I "signed up" to be a Counter Guardian, to train an idiot."

At this, Alaya's eyes narrowed and the area around them flash froze as she said in a low cold tone **"Listen here Emiya, you may hate me and that's fine hate me all you wish for the deal YOU MADE but you will not under any circumstances abuse Natsu because of your hatred for me and if I find out you did you will soon find out there are worse things in life or death than the betrayal of ones ideals…Do I make myself clear?"** she finished in a hiss.

"Crystal…however one might think you had actually taken a liking to one of your tools Alaya with how you reacted and all." Emiya said with a knowing smile playing at his lips.

"**D-D-Don't be ridicules Emiya I just think one of you is enough is all! Root forbid, I have to listen to you in stereo! Now remember what I said hurt that boy and I'll hurt you."** She finished with one last threat with her back turned before she vanished; her reasons for vanishing were two fold however. One she could no longer stand to be in Emiya's presence and two she didn't think she'd ever live it down if he had seen the blush that was currently on her face…

* * *

Natsu meanwhile, had made his way back to mountain its dark gargantuan form looming over all. Natsu made his way around the mountainside and eventually, a set of stairs carved into the base of the mounting came into view. Making his way toward time he began a long climb to the top, mentally preparing himself for what was to come when he reached there. Sadly he reached his destination all too soon as he stood at the entrance to a large cave mouth. Sighing Natsu made his way into the darkness and after a few minutes was greeted by literal light at the end of the tunnel.

The light was being given off by the mystical chain Enkidu as it wrapped its way around the rather large cliff overlooking an even larger chasm that Natsu now found him above. The chain spider webbed its way around the chasm, cocooning itself around a ghostly smoky black wraith-like entity, suspending it in the air and wrapping itself around twenty swords that were planted on the ground, ceiling, and walls.

Walking forward until he stood at the edge of the cliff face and five feet in front of the wraith, the two just stared at each other for a moment till the bound entity broke the silence speaking with a voice that sounded as quiet and deadly as a dagger being drawn from its sheath before an assassination, it said **"So my jailor decides to visit me at last I suppose I should feel privileged eh?"**

"Feel whatever you want it doesn't matter to me as you're never getting out of here." Natsu told the imprisoned thing.

That caused the creature to laugh, cold harsh sounds like that of a death rattle echoed from where his mouth should be for a moment till he said **"Oh really? Well I beg to differ. There will come a time when you need either me or one of your twenty most powerful blades which you are currently using to bind me here as no others are up to the task and when that time comes, I will be free and we will be whole as we should be Natsu. It is foolish of you to try and deny me in the first place afterall…I am you." **The thing said in a malevolent yet cocky kind of way.

"You're wrong I'm nothing like you and I never will be because you are never getting out Wraith!" Natsu shouted at the newly named Wraith angrily.

"Wraith" raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically** "Wraith that's the best you could come up with, really? Why not just call me by my real name instead? Why not just call me-"**

"NO! I refuse to even acknowledge the fact that you are in any way connected to me, and the only reason I come over here was to let you know you are never getting out of here ever! So get comfy you're in for a long stay." With that said Natsu turned his back on the creature and made his way back to his teacher…

* * *

Emiya looked up as his apprentice returned he noticed the boy looked agitated about something but decided it wasn't his business and if the boy wanted him to know about it he would tell him. Shoving his train of thought to the side, he spoke "So you're back from your errand then? Good now we can get started properly. Before I start teaching you Three Wing Crane do you have any questions?"

Natsu nodded and asked "Well I was wondering what you meant when you mentioned a Reality Marble earlier…"

Emiya blinked for a moment then sighed and said "Don't tell me you haven't figured that out yet?" Receiving a shake of the head as his answer Emiya elaborated "This place we are standing in right now? THIS is your Reality Marble. I'm not sure how, but you deployed it instinctively without using an Aria which is an incantation or activation phrase. Any normal Reality Marble would've faded a long time ago now. The only explanation I can come up with is that your Reality Marble is feeding off the Mana in the area it was deployed in allowing it to stay up for much longer than normal."

"Sweet, I've got one more question why is your sword style so stupidly dangerous? I mean if I miss blocking even one attack I'm dead right? It seems kinda risky to me Emiya-sensei."

"Natsu…how did you know how Three Wing Crane is supposed to work when I haven't explained the mechanics of it to you yet...and sensei?" he asked in a curious and amused tone.

"Well you're my teacher right? So yeah your sensei so you might as well get used to it. As to how I know about Three Wing Crane well I've been getting odd flashes of information ever now and again. That's how I knew Alaya-chan was blushing actually."

I see…it must be bits and pieces of the Truth that was shown to you coming up when necessary just like the letter said. However you have no control over how it activates or when. Right then, our schedule from here on out will be one part me teaching you Three Wing Crane and one part figuring out how to activate this ability of yours on command as well as figuring out its limitations understood?"

"Yeah." His apprentice replied with an enthusiastic nod and a smile.

"Then let's get started. Emiya said…

* * *

**Six Months Later…**

Two men clashed in a plain of swords, their precise movements made it seem more like a dance than a fight to the young lady that was watching from a ways off. The one currently on the offensive was wearing a black smoky grey cloak wielding two beautiful cleavers in both of his hands one which shined like gold and the other as black as midnight. Both had "teeth" cutouts along the blades making them even more dangerous than ordinary cleavers as well as innate enchantments. These blades were the legendary cleavers The Rising Sun and Cutlass Bluetane respectively. The other man the one currently on the defensive was wearing a red coat and using a pair of piandao's, one black the other white to defend from the onslaught of steel.

The two danced around each other dodging and blocking strikes, until finally the feel of the battle shifted. The black cloaked warrior seemingly sensing some change suddenly dashed forward and leapt into the air, bringing both his blades down in a titanic crash of steel, forcing the other man to his knees from the force of the blow. Capitalizing on his opponents' weakness, the other man kicked his downed adversary in the gut, sending him sprawling. Huffing slightly while walking towards his downed opponent, Natsu grinned and said "Looks like I finally beat you for once huh Emiya-sensei?"

"Yes that makes the score one to one hundred seventy five in my favor I suppose." Emiya said as he stood up.

"You just had to rub that in my face didn't you?" Natsu said annoyed that he brought up all the times he lost to Emiya, which was every time until now.

The sound of giggling made Natsu look over to his left to see that Alaya had had been eavesdropping on their conversation and likely their fight too.

"**Don't let him get to you Natsu-kun this is just Emiya's way of making sure you don't get a big head just because you beat him finally."** She said kindly.

"Oh…well then why didn't you just tell me that?" He asked his teacher.

"And ruin a perfectly good chance to tease you? I don't think so…also Natsu-_kun_ Alaya?" he said giving his boss a knowing smile.

"**S-shut up Emiya!"** Alaya said as her face turned red.

"Oi sensei quit picking on Alaya-chan if she wants to call me Kun she can its no big deal." He said.

"Oh? Defending your girlfriend now are you?" Emiya said deciding that taking this chance to tease them both was too good to pass up no matter how bad he will likely pay for it later.

"No I'm not defending my girlfriend." Natsu said simply this caused Alaya's heart to sink.

In the time she had gotten to know the Dragonslayer, she had come to respect and admire his ideals as well as his willingness to fight even against destiny itself something that barring divine intervention cannot be changed. She had grown to love the fire spewing man under her employ and to hear he didn't feel the same way hurt quite a bit. That is until she heard what he said next.

"I'm protecting a Dragons greatest treasure, a fair maiden's heart." This proclamation caused both of them to look at him confusedly prompting him to elaborate.

"I'm sure you both have heard legends of dragons hoarding gold and thing and then stealing a beautiful maiden right?"

They nodded and he continued "Well the reason for that is quite simple really he collects the treasure as a sort of dowry for the girl he "elopes with" in the hopes that it will convince her to stay with him. For a dragon the sole purpose of collecting a horde is to convince his brides to stay with him as once a dragon fancies something it is near impossible to get them to give it up without killing them, which is where all those tales about "heroes" killing dragons' and rescuing fair maidens comes from." He said the last part with distaste showing what he thought of the so called heroes.

"Huh so that's why they do that, eh?" Emiya said to himself.

**"Natsu do you really think me a precious treasure?"** Alaya asked feeling very shy now.

Natsu suddenly realizing what it was he said became embarrassed but nodded and said "Yeah I do, and if you'll let me I will protect you Alaya." He said sincerely.

"**Well then how can I refuse such an offer? Of course Natsu I'd be glad to be the first of your greatest treasures so long as when you find a new "treasure" I still get my alone time with you."** She said giving him a serious look.

"Sure that shouldn't be a problem." He said.

The warm moment was interrupted by Emiya clearing his throat rather loudly before saying "Not this this isn't soap opera worthy or anything but I do believe the whole reason we fought today was so you could judge whether or not Natsu was ready for his first assignment under my supervision of course."

**"Right I agree Emiya Natsu is ready for his first assignment. However after much consideration, I have decided to put his dedication to the test."** Alaya said ominously.

"Oh? Test me how Alaya-chan?" Natsu asked curious.

**"Natsu you said that you would fight fate itself to bring forth a better future well what you said struck a chord with me and I've decided that starting with you the Counter Guardians will be more proactive in preventing disasters that could destroy humanity…which is why I've decided should accept this assignment, you will be sent to the soon to be occurring Fourth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City and oversee the best outcome for all involved."** She said in her "Boss" tone of voice meaning she was all business at the moment.

Natsu had heard plenty about the Grail War albeit the Fifth one from Emiya so the fact that he was being given a chance to alter the outcome of the Fourth was something he couldn't pass up.

Looking Alaya dead in the eye, he said "I accept."

This caused Alaya to smile and say **"I would expect no less from my Fragarach."** Referencing the title that Truth gave him. A title she thought fit him most appropriately.

**"Good luck to you Servant Savior."** Were the last words he heard before his world was surrounded by white light...

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Word length: 4,753 – Date completed: 1/26/13**

**AN: Wow its amazing what you can get done in a week huh? This is just here to let you guys and gals know that I'll be working on the next chap of my Naruto fic and I'll start switching in between the two every now and again so I don't fry my brain working on only one thing. Check out my profile if you want info on the Naruto fic. Well hope you all enjoyed the chapter and till next time this is Bubbajack signing off, Ja Ne!**

* * *

**ATTENTION! Please visit my profile to see an important announcement regarding this story, and others. Thank you and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragarach of Alaya**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that show up in this fic, as they all belong to different people none of which are me.**

* * *

**Ch.3: The Savior of the 4****th**** Holy Grail War Arrives!**

The flash of light finally cleared and Natsu found himself in an alleyway that was devoid of people. It was dark out, but he could see street lamps illuminating the entrance to the side street. Making his way out of the alley he found himself on the sidewalk to a road with buildings on either side. Natsu then Reinforced his legs and leapt atop the nearest tall building.

'_The view sure is shiny if nothing else.' _He thought as lights shimmered of seemingly an ocean of glass and steel towers in the distance as he gazed upon Fuyuki Cities' downtown area. Deciding it was time to familiarize himself with what will happen in this war, Natsu called up his secondary mental trigger that of an old tome opening and focused on the events of the 4th war.

His mind was soon flooded with the knowledge of the Root and images of how this war will play out sprang to his mind's eye. _He saw a man in black betraying everything even his own marriage vows, to realize his dream and in the end betrayed even that, he saw a man covered in worms dying slowly as he tried to control a black ghostly monster all to save a girl from a gruesome fate, Yet another foolish young man no a boy really summoned a king for recognition alone, Another arrogant man summons an even more arrogant Servant in golden armor, while the last two were the strangest in Natsu's opinion, the first a serial killer who would summon a mad magician for the thrill of the kill, and finally a man with no emotional attachments would summon a Servant which would be like shadow, dark yet far reaching..._

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and sighed this was one of the things he hated about this ability. Though useful it was always vague about information unless one searching about someone or something specific, otherwise no names or other information was given just pictures. However now that he knew the faces of all the participants in this War he could look them up at his leisure.

Deciding now would be a good time to stretch his legs, Natsu leapt from the building he was on and landed with a cement cracking thud on the sidewalk before quickly making his way towards downtown Fuyuki. He couldn't help but marvel at the strangeness of the place he now found himself in. People rushed to and fro seemingly in a hurry to get somewhere, or at least that's what Natsu thought as he didn't see a gigantic monster wrecking the place.

"This place is pretty peaceful, if a bit overcrowded." Natsu muttered to himself.

Feeling his stomach rumble, Natsu went inside the first restaurant he could find that had a buffet. As he gorged himself on plate after plate of Japanese cuisine, Natsu started to think of what he should do to change the outcome of the war.

'_Well I know that I'm busting that kid outta that hellhole basement post haste. While I'm at it I'll show these "mages" what I think of those who abandon their Nakama.'_ Natsu thought viciously as his mind went over what he saw again with a shudder. The worms crawling in and out of her body eating her from the inside out while she lay there crying for someone to save her.

Spurred on by the images, Natsu made his way towards the house that was shown to him in his vision intent on rescuing his first innocent in this mockery of a war... But first he needed more information on this Zouken character which means more meditation...

* * *

Natsu now found himself outside the Matou residence, an ancient Japanese house that looked like it belonged in a different time period. What made it obvious that something was wrong here was the stench. He could detect the scent of decay, mildew, and rot all around this place with his advanced sense of smell. The place smelled more like a crypt than a home where people should be living, and deep within that unseeming hell was one scared little girl.

'_I suppose it would only be polite to knock.'_ Natsu thought, before Natsu set his fist ablaze and slammed it into the front door blasting it off its hinges and setting off several magical traps and alarms in the process, the first of which was a pendulum that was sent swinging towards his face, which he avoided with ease, next up was the foyer floor turning falling away into a spike pit, which he easily avoided by sending fire to his feet to jettison himself upwards and out of danger, only to find a swarm of the disgusting maggot-like worms hovering in the air waiting to attack him. Again his flames served him well as he turned the vile creatures to ash before making his way into the kitchen.

Natsu immediately smelled the poison in the air, but paid it no mind as his Dragonslayer training had toughened him up to many things poisons included. His Counter Guardian training merely increased those thresholds even further. As he made his way towards the basement where the foul odor was coming from, he was suddenly attacked by what looked like a savage pair of partially decomposed dogs. One was a Boxer that had the flesh around its muzzle missing as well as around its chest revealing its sharpened teeth with and ribcage covered in blood as well as several worms crawling through its exposed flesh. While the other was a black furred pit bull that seemed to be missing some of the flesh on its right flank and left foreleg and, like its compatriot; was a hive for the worm creatures.

'_Ok now this is just sick.'_ Natsu thought as he fell into his Support Stance called Heavenly Wave, and sent out a blast of pure prana slowing down the deformed dogs before he switched to his strong fighting stance known as White Demon Style and delivered a strong forward kick to the skull of each of the dogs. The end resualt being that their heads exploded in gory fountains of blood and brainmatter.

He then procedded to wipe the bits of brain and skull frragments off of his shoes, and then made his way into the basement.

Once he opened the door, the stench of death, mold, and decay hit him like a wave and almost caused him to retch due to his enhanced senses. He persevered however, and using the Rising Sun like a lantern; made his way deep into the bowls of the house killing several swarms of worms along the way. He finally came to a rather large cavern that was filled to the brim with the disgusting insects and there in the middle of the massive horde staring at him sightlessly as the foul creatures crawled all over her, was young Sakura Matou.

"HANG ON KID I'M COMING!" Natsu yelled before setting his body ablaze and jumping down into the mass of writhing summoned familiars burning a path to the girl while occasionally swinging Rising Sun as it inflicted more grievous wounds against the truly evil. When he finally cleared a path to the girl he noticed she hadn't moved an inch or even moved her head to look at him.

"Oi kid, c'mon and get up so we can get outta here. This place reeks!" Natsu said to her causing the little girl to turn her head and look at him for the first time with her glasslike eyes.

"You shouldn't have come here mister, now you'll just be food for the worms...just like me." She said her voice devoid of any hope or emotion.

"Oi kid what kind of talk is that! I didn't come all this way just to be worm food, and how can you give up without even trying in the first place?!" he growled at her, annoyed by her pessimism.

"There is no escaping Grandfather and I know this. He may have let me think you have come to rescue me, but it is an illusion one to give false hope and draw me ever deeper into despair, and when he finds out his trick failed you will be feeding his pets." Sakura said emotionlessly on the floor.

"Hey brat, if someone did show up to save you by chance, would you even want to be saved?" Natsu asked her in a annoyed tone.

"Yes more than anything, I would want to escape this hell." She said tonelessly.

"If that is the case, then get up off the floor kid! IF YOU TRULY WANT YOUR FREEDOM YOU NEED TO WORK FOR IT AND GRASP IN WITH YOUR OWN HANDS, NOT JUST HOPE FOR A MIRICLE!" he shouted at her causing her to blink at him.

* * *

"Grasp my freedom with my own two hands? But what if my hands aren't strong enough?" She asked.

"If that's the case then I will help you grab hold of your freedom and help you keep it, but in order to do that, first you've got to want it! Tell me kid, do you want it? Do you want it badly enough to move or are you gonna stay here in this pit of despair?" He asked her.

Suddenly, something entered Sakura's eyes. It was just a spark, but Natsu knew that if tended properly it could become a raging fire. That spark, was Sakura's will. Her will to survive and be free to now longer be oppressed had been kindled.

"I-I want it Onii-chan, but I'm not strong enough to face Gran-Zouken Matou on my own. Will you help me, please?" Sakura begged.

"Sure thing, my name is Natsu Dragneel, what's yours?" He asked kindly.

"Sakura, Sakura Tohsaka." The downtrodden girl replied.

"Well Sakura-chan, what do you say we get outta this hellhole?" Natsu asked offering her his hand.

"Yes Onii-chan, let's but I'll need some clothes before we leave." She said.

"Clothes, huh?" Natsu said confused before he took a good look at her and realized her clothes were in tatters from the worms entering and exiting her body.

"Onii-chan, please don't stare at me like that. It makes me feel...uncomfortable." Sakura mumbled.

"Oh sorry, but yeah your definitely gonna need a new outfit and no way in hell am I taking anything from this dump. We'll just have to pick up something from a store in town ok? Then let's go!" He said enthusiastically when she nodded in response.

The two made it to the front door where they both froze. Standing in front of the doorway to Sakura's freedom was Zouken Matou his skin the color of a corpse, his head bald and his eyes black as pitch sunken deeply into his gaunt face. He stood leaning on an old wooden cane with a scowl on his face as he and Natsu stared at one another.

* * *

Finally, Natsu broke the tense silence that had permeated the air, saying "Sakura, get back this could get messy."

"Hai Onii-san, be careful." She said before taking several steps backwards.

"Move you old parasite." Natsu demanded of Zouken.

Zouken only grinned evilly and asked "If I don't?" When his head was promptly blown off by a concentrated blast of lightning, Zouken had his answer.

"That was just a warning shot you old maggot, now move before I get serious!" Natsu growled out as Zouken's head regenerated.

"Very well, I will allow you to take the Material for now. But make no mistake, she will be returned to me sooner or later and I am a very patient man." Zouken said with a cruel smile.

"Tsk, don't kid yourself Zouken. You quit being human a long time ago, and your never gonna lay your hands on her again I promise you that much. C'mon Sakura, let's blow this dump." Natsu told her before taking her by the hand and leading her out the door and to her freedom. Once they were several blocks away from Matou Manor Sakura asked "What do we do now Onii-chan?"

"Well once we get you some proper clothes I'm thinking of taking a trip, you in?" He asked.

* * *

**Somewhere in the mountains of Germany**

Kiritsugu Emiya sat in an overstuffed armchair going over what information his assistant Maia was able to dig up on the other competitors. Besides Lord Kayneth El-Melloi of the Archibald family from the Mages Association, he had little to no information on the others, other than their names and possible motivations for the Holy Grail and one summoner has yet to even be revealed.

'_What I do know is that Kirei Kotomine; a former Executor of the Church has become apprenticed to Tokoime Tohsaka a fellow contestant, to learn the ways of magecraft yet he has no reason to seek the Grail. Another target, Waver Velvet, is a scorned student of Lord El-Melloi. Then there is the Matou, who from all accounts have reacquired the prodigal son Kariya Matou to fight for them in this war. Out of all the Masters known so far, Kirei is the most dangerous simply because his motives are currently unknown.' _The Magnus Killer thought to himself.

"Kiritsugu?" a seemingly angelic voice called from the doorway of the study where he had been pouring over the reports on his would be targets.

"Yes Iri?" He asked looking at his wife Irisviel von Einzbern of nine years who had long white hair deep red eyes and a mature figure which was currently covered in a white button up coat fluffy hat and boots.

"Father would like a word with us in the chapel." She said sweetly.

"I'll be right there." Kiritsugu responded before setting down his files and walking with his wife to see what Jubstacheit "Acht" von Einzbern wanted.

* * *

In a different part of the castle at the same moment, Illyasviel von Einzbern was bored_. 'Papa and mama are talking with Grandpapa and now I have no one to play with.'_ She thought sourly as she stared out the window when she noticed something strange.

A dragon, seemingly made of black clouds, lightning, fire, and smoke, descended from the sky and landed in the castle courtyard where it began to shrink and coalesce into the shape of a man wearing a sleevelss black jacket and matching black and red scaled martialarts outfit along with metal arm guards on his forearms; and a girl wearing a heavy purple coat about her age. His face was covered by a white checkered scarf and he had pale strawberry blonde hair while the girls looked to be purple in the sunlight.

Then the man turned and looked right at her then smiled and waved at her in greeting before motioning her to come down. Never having met a stranger before, Illya was excited and after donning some warmer clothes dashed out of the castle to meet these new people.

"Yo kid, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find Kiritsugu Emiya would you?" he asked after she reached them and started panting for breath.

"My Papa...is in the...chapel." Illya got out in between breaths.

"Thanks kiddo, Sakura you wait here with her while I go and have a meeting with the other grownups alright?" he said before walking off.

"Wait, who are you two?" Illya asked causing the older one to turn and say "Oops sorry about that, I never introduced myself did I? I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and that is my ward Sakura Tohsaka, nice to meet you little snow princess." He said giving her a small bow.

"I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said curtsying.

"What a polite little girl you are. Do you think you could do me a favor and keep Sakura-chan company for me while I go speak to your dad?" Natsu asked bending his knees till he was her height.

"Sure!" Illya said cheerfully.

"Thanks Illya-chan, well I'll be back in a bit. Sakura-chan, play nice with Illya till then ok?" Natsu asked.

"Hai onii-chan." Sakura said tonelessly.

"So what do you do for fun?" Illya asked as Natsu walked off.

"Fun?" Sakura asked confused...

* * *

"With this you shall summon the strongest Servant, you shall summon Saber and the Einzberns victory shall be assured." "Acht" von Einzbern intoned gesturing towards the sheathe Avalon which lay uncovered on the chapel alter.

"**I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you old man."** Said a voice that sounded creepily like a mixture of the crackle of a fire and the booming of thunder clouds.

"Who is there? Who dares defile the sacred grounds of the House of Einzbern?!" Acht demanded.

"**Hehehehehehaha, you want me to show myself? Fine, just look up."** The voice responded.

They did as told and found within the crossbeams of the chapel, a large twelve foot long European dragon seemingly made of either thunderclouds or black smoke possibly both as it seemed to possess qualities of both. It had two long horns jutting straight from its head a twelve foot wingspan and six inch claws on all its limbs. Its mouth was defined by having flames licking the inside of its jaws, while its eyes were like angry clouds constantly striking with lightning giving them an electric blue color.

"Whose familiar are you beast, who dares spy upon the Einzbern?" Acht said in a demanding tone.

"**Oi old man, shut up and go sit down while the people who actually matter in this little upcoming fight have a nice little chat."** The ethereal beast said dismissively.

"You dare speak to me that way you insolent pest?! I am Jubstacheit von Einzbern current head of House Einzbern and I will not be talked down to by a lowly familiar like-"Suddenly Acht's rant was cut off when the Dragon's smoke-like arm extended and punched him square in the jaw knocking him out and sending him crashing into the pews.

"**Damn he sure is noisy huh? What did I do something wrong?"** the dragon asked after retracting his limb to find both the Magus Killer and his wife staring at him in surprise.

"No, you just did something I've always wanted to do that's all. Now who sent you here to speak with me was it the Tohsaka, the Matou perhaps?" Kiritsugu asked the dragon.

"**Nobody sent me I'm here by my own choice superhero. Maybe this would go smoother if we made proper introductions first." **The Dragon mused to itself before it dived from its perch and crash landed on the floor.

Yet, instead of an earthshattering thud, the dragon burst into a massive mist the moment it hit the ground and then slowly drew into itself until it took the shape of a human boy wearing a blackand red scaled martialartists attire, black tinted glasses, and a white checkered scarf around the bottom half of his face which left him looking somewhat mysterious.

"What's up? I'm Natsu Dragneel and I've got a proposition for you." He said cheerfully.

* * *

Kiritsugu just stared at the young man in front of him for a moment assessing his options.

'_I have no weapons on me and my magecraft is nowhere near strong enough to take him on seeing as he took out Old Acht with a single punch, plus I have no idea what skills he possesses, he's standing in front of the alter blocking me from reaching the summoning catalyst, and he could also take Iri as a hostage. I have no choice but to hear what he has to say.'_

"What kind of proposition?" Kiritsugu asked coolly.

"Oh, you figured out you didn't have any other option but listen to me rather quickly Kiritsugu Emiya. I guess that's why you're the Magus Killer huh? Anyway, what would you do if I told you I had info on who would be summoning what Servant in this War and I know what each Servants abilities are, from their stats to their Noble Phantasms were?" Natsu Dragneel offered while walking around the chapel alter and gazing down upon Avalon in its box.

"I would say it is impossible for you to have such knowledge." Kiritsugu responded.

"Oh, and what if I told you I could see into the future, what then?" Natsu asked.

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes at the young man before him in thought for a moment before answering "Then, then I would ask what you would want in return for such information."

"Well I see I have your attention now. You see Kerry-"Natsu said causing Kiritsugu's eyes to widen in shock "I have already seen how this war ends, and quite frankly I think the ending is a tragedy on such epic proportions that I'm gonna change it. Lives are lost pointlessly in the struggle for the Grail and I don't like that, so I'm tearing up gods' manuscript and replacing it with my own! Now all I gotta ask is this: Are you in?" He asked with a cheshire cat like grin.

"You said you knew how this war was going to end, that means you know more than just who summons what Servant; you know what will take place and when yet you refuse to share this with us, why?" Irisviel asked.

"That's because Miss Emiya if your husband knew where and when things would play out he would plan accordingly and that would not do. Some events **need** to happen for better or worse. Besides, it would be boring if I told him everything and didn't leave him a few surprises, right?" He responded.

"You wish to change the future in your own way without my interference don't you?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Man, nothing gets by you does it? Yeah alright, I admit I'm hoping the War keeps you preoccupied while do what I feel I gotta do happy now Kerry?" he asked in an annoyed tone as if someone had just ruined his fun.

Kiritsugu couldn't stop his lips from twitching upwards ever so slightly._ 'This boy acts just like Illya when she doesn't get her way.'_ He thought amused.

"Very." He said.

"Good." Natsu said grinning again already before saying "Oh that reminds me I have a present for you Irisviel."

"A present, for me?" The Homunculus asked curiously.

"Yeah it should solve the whole 'turning into the Holy Grail' problem." He said offhandedly.

Both Irisviel's and Kiritsugu's eyes widened at that statement. _'Could this be true, could this young man really have a way for someone to survive becoming the grail?' _Both thought simultaneously.

* * *

"Let's see now...Eureka here it is!" he said before he materialized a sheathed katana with a black handle that had several holes drilled into it as well as a duel crescent metal guard with five holes in each side. The sheathe was made of black metal but instead of the traditional cloth wrapping around the sheath it had a small tanto and a length of chain that wrapped around the sheath several times before being connected to the metal guard via a clasp.

"This is Akujiki it is a soul devouring sword which has been passed down from clan head to clan head in the Oboro ninja clan for generations gaining Noble Phantasm status when it was used by the last of the clan Hotsuma to quell a demonic uprising in what is now Tokyo. I believe that if you store it in your body it will absorb the souls of fallen Heroic Spirits instead of yourself." Natsu stated hesitantly.

"What aren't you tell us?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Well it's just that, for a sword to become a soul eater it has to be used to kill, a lot. For us to use its effect the way we want to, I'm going to have to remove its sealing chain and unleash its innate bloodlust and hunger for souls and then seal it inside Irisviel and I'm kinda afraid of what effect that might have on her personality." Natsu admitted.

"As in she could possibly lose her mind and go on a bloody rampage?" Kiritsugu supplied.

"Yeah." Natsu confirmed.

"Natsu, what rank is Akujiki?" Irisviel suddenly asked.

"It's a C Ranked Noble Phantasm, why?" he asked.

"Hmm well since I am supposed to house the Grail I was made to have extremely high Magic Resistance to handle having the power of several Heroic Spirits stored inside me, and though the Einzbern do not specialize in offensive magecraft their skill with Homunculi is top notch. My magic resistance is at least C+ rank so I should be able to easily hold off the effects of the sword till the end of the war."

"Oh, really, well in that case step on up and receive your prize Lady Einzbern!" he said pretending to act like a carnival game manager who was trying to get people to come to his booth, before he popped the clasp off the sword guard allowing Akujiki to unleash its bloodlust.

"Why thank you kind sir." Irisviel said with a giggle stepping forward and receiving her gift and, seemingly unaffected by its malignant aura, store it inside her body.

* * *

"Well, now that that's taken care of; what will you do with Avalon once you summon Saber?" Natsu asked.

"I will keep it inside me and use it to my advantage." Kiritsugu responded.

"Hmm, that works I suppose. Just don't do anything too reckless Kerry. I mean, there is only so much even Avalon can heal." Natsu warned.

"I'm well aware of that." The Magus Killer responded.

"Alright then, well I think that's everything. If you two wanna invite me and my ward inside we'd appreciate it." Natsu said kindly.

"Ward?" Irisviel asked.

"Oh right, I didn't tell you about her. I brought a little girl with me. Her name is Sakura Tohsaka; please treat her well as she has had a rough year." Natsu requested.

"You brought a child of Tokoime Tohsaka here?" Kiritsugu asked while his mind was already working on how to use this to his advantage. That is until Natsu said "Technically I kidnapped her from the Matou after they adopted her and did horrible experiments on her for a year so she is technically Sakura Matou but she refuses to use that name, and with damn good reason." Natsu said vehemently.

"Ah, I see." Kiritsugu said keeping the disappointment out of his voice at not having a bargaining chip when it came to Tokoime.

"Oh that poor child!" Irisviel said her motherly instinct kicking in.

"Yeah she's a real trooper that girl, but those two should be about frozen stiff by now so we should really be getting them inside. You guys say here and summon Saber I'll take care of the kids." Natsu told the two as he walked past and grabbed Acht by his beard, dragging his still limp body with him as he did so, before kicking open the doors to the chapel to lay eyes upon quite an amusing site...

* * *

Illya and Sakura were each behind a fort made out of snow and were chucking snowballs at each other rather fiercely.

"Oi, you two ready to go inside?!" Natsu called startling the girls just as they were in the motion of throwing another snowball into turning towards him both somehow nailing him in the face in the process.

"Of course you know..." He said as he wiped the snow off of his face "That this, means war." He finished before he made a mad dash towards the two as they ran off towards the safety of the castle.

"My, he is quite energetic isn't he?" Irisviel commented with a chuckle as she watched him chase the two little girls into the castle, still dragging her father by his facial hair.

"So it seems." Kiritsugu commented skeptically.

"You don't trust him." She said it was a statement not a question.

"No, I don't this all seems too convenient. Too good to be true which means it probably is. He has to have some angle some reason for wanting to help us other than not liking how the war turned out." Kiritsugu said.

"Maybe or maybe he just really didn't like the way the war ended and has decided to change the outcome as best he can." She countered.

"Hn, you seem to trust him already, why is that?" Kiritsugu asked his wife as they made their way back into the castle.

"It's hard to say really, I just have this feeling that he was being very upfront with us and that he wasn't lying about anything he said either." Irisviel said to her husband.

"It must be woman's intuition then." Kiritsugu commented.

"You think?" She said cheerfully.

"Yeah." He said before he began the invocation for his Servant and unbeknownst to him, several other Masters were doing the same...

* * *

It was well past midnight and Acht sat in his study drinking a tumbler of whiskey and contemplating this new unknown variable to the Fourth Holy Grail War by the name of Natsu Dragneel.

'_The boy was able to sneak past the Einzbern bounded fields like they weren't even there, shapeshift, and knock me out with a single blow! Not only that be he claims to possess extensive knowledge on who will summon what Servant and the identity of those Servants as well as their skills. Such insight if proven true would as good as insure victory for the Einzbern...and yet I cannot help but wonder what it is he wants in return for such information.'_ The Einzbern head thought as he received a rap upon his door.

"Enter." He called to find the very same mage he had just been thinking about entering his sanctum.

"Greetings Lord Einzbern, how's your head?" He asked apologetically.

"What do you want boy, I cannot imagine you came to speak to me about such a trivial matter." Acht said finishing his tumbler and pouring himself another glass.

"Well you have a point there; I came to make you a proposition just like I did Kiritsugu." He said sitting across from the man.

"Oh, and what makes you think you have anything to offer me boy or that I would listen after the way you treated me earlier today?" Acht asked gruffly.

"You'll listen to what I have to say old man, because this deal hinges on whether or not you reclaim your precious Third Magic." Natsu ground out.

"I'm listening." Acht said after a pregnant pause.

"Good, I see I have your attention now. I have written up a Geis which will affect both you and me once signed. It states that I shall assist in winning the Fourth Holy Grail War in the effort of reclaiming the Third Magic for the Einzbern Family and in return...well here just read the darn thing." Natsu said tossing him a piece of rolled up paper.

After unfolding it and reading its contents Acht couldn't help but chuckle at what the boy wanted in return. Out of all the things he could've asked for this was the simplest to grant.

"This is truly all you want in return for swearing to regain the Third Magic for my family?" Acht asked disbelievingly.

"That's it Acht and this is a one-time offer once I leave this room the offer goes with me so take it or leave it." Natsu said before standing up.

"Very well young man, you have yourself a deal." Acht said extending his hand which Natsu shook.

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement Lord Einzbern." Natsu said as he signed his name and watched as Acht signed his.

Both men left the study then, both thinking the same thing _'Sucker.'_

But only one of them was right.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Chapter Length: 5,315**

* * *

**AN: Yo, what up everyone? I know it's been awhile since I updated this fic but I have a damn good reason...I had un till just recently been unable to watch Fate/Zero and thus had no idea how things went in the 4****th**** Grail War. But now? Now I'm back with a vengeance and badder than ever baby! Also if you haven't already please check out my new fic Wrought Iron Cross, which is a crossover of FSN and the anime Campione! If you've never seen Campione worry not, as I am take the time to explain things in the first chapter to an extent. ****Oh, before I forget I'm gonna explain Natsu's precognition ability as well as Rank his Noble Phantasms thus far. **

**First, the Precog. It basically works just like a wikipedia page. Let me elaborate, if you were to search WWII on wikipedia you would be flooded with info from people , to places, to historic battles. But on wikipedia every important name or term has a link attached to it giving much more specific info on that particular subject once clicked. That is how Natsu's power works. First he gets a broad info dump on people and places then he needs to narrows it down until he finds exactlywhat he's looking for. He needs to medatate or at least remain still while doing this or else it won't work as it costs a lot of prana and constant movement is a distraction.**

* * *

**Now, onto the Weapons:**

**Name: Rising Sun**

**Type: Anti-unit**

**Rank: C**

**Lore: This magnificent cleaver once belonged to Roamer, the greatest hero from a long-extinct Southern Samarkand tribe for whom dawns were sacred. His combat style involved whirling among his enemies, shredding anyone who came in contact with The Rising Sun. it is enchanted to inflict more damage against the wicked.**

**Name: Cutlass Bluetane**

**Type: Anti-unit**

**Rank: C**

**Lore: _Though cutlasses were the weapon of choice for the old ship masters around Hook Coast, Bluetane was part of a legendary treasure and was never used in combat. Its hunger for blood is palpable. Besides being a fearsome weapon on its own it also hasbeen enchanted to do lightning damage to foes it strikes which Natsu can take full advantage of via using his Elemental Affinity._**

**_Name: Akujiki_**

**Type: Anti-Army**

**Rank: C**

**Lore: A soul eating sword used by the Oboro Ninja Clan for centuries to fight and slay demons until the clan was betrayed from within and the last heir to the clan; Hotsuma Oboro, was forced to slay his clansmen as they became demonic puppets eventually Hotsuma avenged his fallen friends but at the cost of his own life. Akujiki is a fearsome weapon to both its weilder and its opponents, as with evey kill it eats the soul of the victim growing ever stronger yet ever more ravenous and if not kept sated it will turn and feast upon the one that feeds it...**

* * *

**That's it. Anyway, till next time Stay Sexy, Stay, Cool, Stay Active, and Stay away from Gilgamesh when he's had one glass of wine too many cause he's a mean drunk. Bubbajack out! Peace!**


End file.
